In times of darkness there is always a light
by free2live
Summary: Seventh year...while lights of hope start to dim, friendships grow stronger and danger brings lovers together. please review guys!
1. Chapter 1: there is always a beginning

**CHAPTER 1: It always starts somewhere**

Lily was sitting there in the garden, her hair reflecting the rays of sunlight. Her gaze was lost in the distance. In was a gorgeous summer afternoon and she was enjoying the warmth of the sun on her cheeks. She looked at her hands. They were splattered with paint, the remnants of her feeble attempts to catch the beauty of the woods on a canvas, the Muggle way. She sighed, she just couldn't seem to get the colours right. Her mind wouldn't focus. Next to her was a large manila envelope with her name and address inscribed in glistening emerald ink. She had received it this morning but was strangely impatient and eager to open it but at the same time reluctant to do so. She didn't want the moment to be over so soon.

Most Hogwarts students would have opened it without a second glance or thought but for Lily it was different. This was her seventh and final year at Hogwarts. The school was her home now, it was beautiful in so many ways. Never had she felt so at ease than when she was studying there. The books, the beauty of the campus, the other students. They were like her and she was like them. She was accepted there. Things had changed at home since the summer where she had received news of her admittance. Her mother had been so proud. Lily could remember the daze of confusion she had been in but once her mother had started to grasp the situation, she had made Lily feel so special. Now her father and Petunia had been another issue. Her Dad seemed to eye her with disgust and contempt. Petunia now avoided her and looked at her with fear. Lily had dealt with it so long as she had her mother on her side. But now, with her gone, she felt abandoned and unwanted in her own home.

She was impatient to leave home for good but where would she go. She dreaded opening the envelope. It was her final year. After that, she was on her own.

She squinted to look at her painting, the sunlight blinding her. Completely unsatisfied with her work, she decided there was not point in continuing torturing herself. She picked up the letter. It was than the other ones she had received but she thought she knew why. As she carefully opened it, she grinned. Just as she had thought, the red and gold of the badge gleamed, basking in the sunlight. She took it out and admired it.

- 'Ha, it turns out my hard work did pay off in the end then!'

She was Head Girl. Probably with Remus too, which was good she thought. After all, if she was going to have to share an isolated flat in the middle of the campus, at least she knew Remus would be good to have around. Of course, that meant she would probably have to bare with Potter and Black as well. Her grin slowly transformed itself into a sickened glare for a moment.

She let her thoughts drive her off that nauseating thought. Sadly it was towards another one. Who would be there to congratulate her? She certainly couldn't count on Dad or Petty Petunia to do that. For them, Head Girl would probably make her seem even more plagued. Imagine that, being put in a responsible position by the Wizarding Community was probably the synonym of being declared intoxicated with a deadly virus for them…just no going back.

Lily thought about all that had happened since that 11th of July where she had received that letter

_Ms Evelyn Evans,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…_

So many events had occurred, both amazing and dreadful. She had made amazing friends, among which Norilyn and Cassandra. She giggled as she thought of those two that she would be finally seeing soon! Norilyn was off in the South of France and had apparently fallen in love with a Muggle boy named Pierre on the beach. According to her, he was the 'reincarnation of Adonis' with sandy blond hand and accent that made her die and go to heaven. Knowing Nory, by the end of the summer she would probably either have cast a spell on him (not that she had to…but according to Nory, it was always fun practicing) or end up dating one of his friends. She was like that: a beautiful blonde witch, always falling in and out of love, with a fiery temper, one to match Lily's now that she thought of it, with a fast wit and quick banter. Cassandra was actually the opposite. Cassandra was short and kind of chubby but in an endearing way. Cassandra maintained that chocolate made the world go round and that it was the best remedy to any illness or pain. She was the brains of the group and also the most rational one. She always talked the girls out of their rage phases or when they were about to get into a fight. The truth was Cassandra was quite shy, but when you got to know her, her presence was addictive. She was always joyful and she was always useful to have around when the Marauders were there. Firstly, because Cassandra, who usually stayed silent most of the time around them, had the gift of shooting out one killer sentence that would break their 'I'm in love with myself and I' modes, and second, because she had Sirius and James' total respect ever since she had discovered the secret passageway to the Hogwarts kitchen. (According to her, something about making chocolate deals with the elves that helped her out).

Lily giggled thinking of the two. Those three had been inseparable since their first day at Hogwarts. Lily remembered that day distinctly. The train ride had been long. She had been in the carriage with Sev and she had to listen to him talk about all of the houses and how Slytherin was the best one to be in. She liked Sev talking about Hogwarts but after 3 hours, he tended to get repetitive. Cassandra had saved her in the middle of his monologue by simply stating: "Slytherins are sly, Griffyndors have guts, Ravenclaws have ruse and Hufflepuffs have hope. That's all you need to know and without being rude, I do believe that you have been repeating the same thing since we got on the train. I do hope you get into Slytherin if that is your wish, but for the moment could you please refrain from opening your mouth for a minute so that I can finish reading this chapter."

She had surpressed a giggle when she saw this short, plumpy unabashed girl with a kind smile and admirable poise tell a now shocked, uncomfortable and dismayed Severus off.

Later on, when they had gotten into the boat, a tall blonde had confidently jumped into the boat, shook their hands and pulled them into a hug as if they had known each other for years and had immediately started talking about how she thought there were Eyreels in the water and that if the boats stopped they would topple them over. Nory had then started frantically waving her hands at some distant point in the lake. Needless to say, it was not because of the 'Eyreels' that the boat had turned over. As Nory fell off due to her frantic gestures and frenetic pointing, Lily had jumped in the icy water to grab her. As a result Lily and Nory had entered the Great Hall soaking wet, earning themselves well deserved stares from the entire school. Such a memorable first impression.

Yes, Lily had some great memories. She had been prefect and a top student as well, and after her fifth year, when she had finally started growing into her ears, her hair turned from a carroty auburn to a fiery red with tints of gold and orange, and her body started developing, people started looking at her in a different light. She had earned a lot of respect in Hogwarts and Lily enjoyed the sense of power although she never abused of it.

Yet bad things had happened as well in the past couple of years. It had started with Petunia, they had lost all ability to civilly talk to each other. Petunia had started it after she had gotten rejected from Hogwarts and Lily became more friendly with Severus. It didn't help that her pudgy boyfriend Vernon was the most boring and earthy Muggle ever with no imagination and no patience for anything that didn't have a rational explanation. Then there had been her mom, in fourth year. She had had a heart attack, though Lily always suspected that there was something wrong with the conditions of her death. Lily was the one who had found her, on Christmas eve, lying on the floor, lifeless. Learning to live without her protective mom had been a harsh push into reality for Lily. She had realized she was well alone in the Muggle world now. She certainly couldn't count on any gentleness from the others.

After that, there had been Sev. Severus had always been a good friend, though Lily had also always had an inkling that he was attracted to dark powers and was fascinated by the thought of having power over others. She knew it came from his horrible childhood and his desire to preserve himself against those that wished to harm him. She had accepted that part of him though it had always disturbed her. But the day she caught him with Malfoy, Avery and Bella using the Cruciatus curse on Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat, she had been afraid. Afraid of who he had become. She started distancing herself from him. Snape didn't understand of course. Apart from his fellow Slytherins, the only person he respected in the school was Lily though he hated with fire those that she called friends. She had decided to break their final ties that day where he had called her Mudblood. Though he apologised, she had decided to be honest and had told him that she cared for him but that they could no longer be friends. Why had he turned out like that? She had always had a fondness for him albeit the fact that he was in his own way, kind of creepy. He was a smart boy and he had taught her many things about the magical world. He had always been there to comfort her and to whisper those kind words when she thought she would break down. She had always stood up for him when stupid Potter and Black decided to make him the school's laughing stock. But what she didn't understand was that he would pledge alliegance to people who did the exact same thing in much worse degrees to people that had done nothing wrong. He spoke with fervour of the purebloods when he was not one.

Lily sighed. She didn't want to think about Severus. It was painful when she looked back on the issue. It always is when friends go two separate ways.

Right then, a beautiful snowy owl propped himself down on the back of her chair, daintily extending its foot in Lily's direction. She gently untied the letter that was attached there and then hurriedly ripped it open.

**HEY LILS!!!!**

**You'll never guess where I am! **

**But first before telling you about what I'm doing, I think I'll take a wild shot and congratulate you for being head girl!?! I'm guessing I'm right, right?**

**Of course, I think it should have been me, seeing as you and Nory are always the ones getting into trouble but I didn't want to make you look bad so I turned the offer down. Joking Lil!**

**Anyway, after those little congrats, back to my story!**

**Ok so, as you know Mom and Dad went on their like 5Oth honeymoon…to Paris this time. (lucky gits!) Basically I got stuck with Gilfy. You know him, he decided he wanted nothing better than to go spend our two weeks of freedom at the Potters! Yeah, so here I am, fraternising with the enemy. Lol I know you're probably thinking, poor girl, but actually I've been having a brilliant time so far. Sure James and Sirius are still acting like pompous baboons but they are amusing, I must admit. Apparently Sirius ran out on his parents so he's devoted to getting James' mom to adopt him. Of course Peter's still tagging around as usual. **

**But my favourite of the Marauders remains Lupin…**

**Lily I think I might like him. This is a strange feeling. Can we talk about it sometime? Well I'm not gonna continue because we're plotting and trying to find a way to get Peter to go to Dumbledore's house and ask him why he wasn't chosen to be Head Boy! (pff surpressing my giggles and rolling my eyes imagine that, if Peter was Head Boy!)**

**Muchos besos carina!**

**Cassy**

Lily laughed. Typical Cassy. Cassy was cousins with the Potters which wasn't unusual considering that most pureblood families were related. Her little brother now going on to his 5th year at Hogwarts worshiped the ground Potter walked on. UGH! Potter! That was another issue Lily had trouble with. She was certainly not looking forward to seeing him again. To top it off, if Cassy now had a crush on Remus and she was calling Potter and Black by their names, then it would be all the more difficult for her to avoid them.

'Triple bullocks' she thought. 'Potter won't let me be as it is, I'm going to have to hex him if he asks me out again…that or…' And as per usual her thoughts drifted away to all the possible jinxes or plans she could muster in her machiavellic brain to, once and for all, have Potter to exit her life!

It had been two years that prat had made her life hell. Potter was everything that she hated. For some strange reason, one day he had taken an apparent liking of harassing her into going on a date with him. And it hadn't stopped since. And he did it with so much arrogant confidence. You'd think the moron could take a hint she thought. Because of him, most of the girls in the school wouldn't talk to her and if they did, Lily was certain they'd be bitching behind her back two minutes later.

Now Lily was a confident girl, she knew she had brains and could understand that someone would like her. But what she didn't get was why someone who could get any other girl in the school would continually ask the same girl out knowing well what her answer would be. Granted, it was probably the fact she wouldn't say yes that got Potter going. In fact, Lily had a feeling that in fact, he probably didn't care about her at all. He just couldn't stand not having his way.

What she didn't understand was what had happened all of a sudden. Considering that per year, each house had 5 boys and 5 girls, obviously they had known each other since first year then. But they had never been close. Potter didn't have girl friends. Probably thought he didn't need them. They were just prey and he was the hunter. Ok not as back as Black who was reputated for his uncanny ability to have 5 girls going at once, but still. Granted, Potter wasn't ugly, he was even handsome some could say, with jet-black hair that lazily dangled there, as if it everything naturally fit into place around him. He had also grown into a Quidditch player's body. His sloppy style made it seem as though he didn't have a care in the world. In fact, Lily wondered if he did. He was reckless, juvenile, arrogant. Argh! Just thinking about him got her angry. She had gotten caught up in his pranks so many times.

When had it changed?…she racked her brains but couldn't think of it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You don't get it Padfoot! It's not like that with her! Yeah, I'm not going to be the one to deny that she's hot, but that's not it!" James hit Sirius over the head with a shovel.

They were all lazing around on the fake beach next to the Potters' pool. Remus had fallen asleep on the sand and James had decided to build a mountain over his sleeping friend. While Sirius and James shovelled, Peter sat there giggling, obviously admiring the 'wit' of his two friends.

James was pondering what exactly there was about Evans that he liked so much. Even Sirius didn't get it, and they were usually connected like Siamese twins, always on the same level!

"Well mate, all I'm saying is you're wasting your time. There are 19 other girls in our year, we said by the end of school we'd have gone out with all of them, expect for those Slytherin cows of course! You're making me do all the bloody work. Actually, come to think of it, I'm kind of glad without the competition", he grinned and rumpled up his hair with a cheeky look.

James humpfed and replied "Get off your high horses Black, I was well ahead of you before that fiery goddess came along."

He smiled thinking how easy it had been before Lily. He didn't know why but it had just been so simple. With Sirius, Remus and Wormtail at his side, they had created the mischievious Marauders. He was having fun and by disobeying the rules, he had gotten a reputation. Soon enough, the girls were after him. He sighed, it HAD been so easy. But easy wasn't Evans. James racked his head. What was it that he did that she couldn't bare being in his presence for more than two minutes?

Well, he had known Lily since the first day of course. Granted, their first encounter hadn't been great, he vaguely remembered their first day at Hogwarts. He had instantly befriended Sirius and Remus in the train and during the sorting he sat at the Griffyndor table waiting for Sirius to come over, already having plotted a little trick. He giggled remembering. He had found one of those great muggle inventions, you know, that cushion that makes embarassing sounds when you sit on it. He was sure Sirius wouldn't guess what it was, considering that he, like himself, was pureblood and wasn't often in contact with muggle artefacts. So James was sitting there, grinning from ear to ear, when Evans was called over and started sitting down next to him. The whole hall fell silent at she took her seat. Her face flushed to the colour of her hair. At the time, James hadn't been too fussed. Of course he apologised and everything.

No Lily had always been there in his life, at least in the background. But it was in year 5 that she had become The One. He remembered it distinctly. He had been on the Quidditch pitch with the boys, fooling around on the first day back. Norilyn was there too, talking with Remus on the sidelines, supposedly about an assignment but James suspected that it had more to do with Sirius than anyone else. Someone was walking towards them, their face hidden by the books they were carrying. Not really paying attention, James continued playing with the Snitch when he had heard Sirius shout: 'HEY JAMES, CATCH THIS BITCH!' and had directed a stunningly hard quaffle in his direction. James, caught off guard, only witnessed the Quaffle flying past him at incredible speed, heading straight for the person walking towards them.

Lily had heard the noise of something pelting through the air, whistling because of its speed. For some reason unknown to her, she had dropped her books and put her hands in front of her face to protect herself. As a result, she caught the Quaffle with her hands, not on purpose. James and Sirius meanwhile had rapidly flown over, mortified by the idea of what could have happened, James hitting Sirius for throwing a ball so hard.

And then, it had happened. The spectacular save first, and then the girl who had caught the ball lowered her hands to reveal her face. Beautiful red hair blowing gently in the wind, reflecting the sunlight, piercing emerald eyes filled with surprise, intelligence and kindness, skin of pearl and satin, tall and beautifully sculpted feminine features. James' jaw had dropped. When he heard a delicate voice say 'Is this your ball?' in their direction, he fell off his broom. What had happened to Lily Evans??? How had she transformed into this raging beauty.

James had laid there, strewn on the floor when she shot him an ugly look, evidently thinking the Quaffle had been directed towards her on purpose. She nudged Potter with her foot and then said 'He dead then? Finally something good has happened today!' and then she walked off towards Norilyn.

And that was when James knew, he had to have her.


	2. chapter 2: the warning

**Chapter 2 : the Warning**

'James Everett Potter, if you do not get down here RIGHT THIS INSTANT, I swear…'

James' mom's voice was muffled out by a huge pillow hitting him square on the face.

'Damn it Padfoot, haven't you found better ways of flirting with me?' James said groggily as he rose from his slumber.

To his great surprise, I wasn't Sirius who had hit him, it was Yuni their house-elf who was smiling sheepishly 'Sorry master, mother's order. It was that or the pail of water!' he said before scurrying off.

'WHAT IS IT YOU WANT WOMAN TO WAKE ME FROM MY SLEEP!?!' he hollered back, knowing wisely it was probably not the best thing to do. His mother was doted with an above average sense of humor but James often crossed the line. Suddenly he heard a crack and Sirius apparated on the edge of his bed, turned into a big black dog, wagged his tail and started licking James

'UGH, dude that's disgusting!!! GERROFF ME YOU COW!' he shouted, roaring with laughter at the same time. Sirius then took his normal appearance again and was grinning from ear to ear.

'Prongs, you shouldn't talk to our mother like that. You know she's got a wand and she isn't afraid to use it. I think you should go check out why she's calling.'

James got out of bed. Today was his last morning home. In a couple of hours he would be heading for Kings Cross and that evening he would be discovering his new room, now that he was Head Boy. He smiled, thinking of the implication that had. Lily. Living with Lily! Of course, she didn't know yet so he would have to be very careful at to how he disclosed the information. It was bit sad though, knowing he wouldn't be in the same dorm as the Marauders anymore, but then again, they had never really let distance stop them, had they?

He stumbled down the stairs, fully aware that the most likely explanation for his mother's beckoning would be either a sermon for some sort of mess the boys had created or yet another lecture for not having packed his bags yet. Who cares? He thought. I can use magic now anyway, it'll be done in a jiffy!

His mother and father were sitting in the living room, the one that gave a view on the mountains. Of course there were no real mountains, they had put a charm on the living room fairly similar to the one in the Hogwarts Hall, where they could choose the scenery. It was quite awe-inspiring to visitors. But what was strange was that his parents rarely sat in this room for pleasure. They used it for those meetings they held approximately once every two weeks with those high-profile wizards. Yep, James was one of the few students that could brag about having Dumbledore, Alistair Moody, Minerva McGonagall come to his house. Though James didn't speak about it in public. After all, no one likes a teachers' pet.

His parents closed the door and his father whispered 'Muffliato' then turned to his son and said

"James, my boy, we're going to have a serious conversation now. There are certain things I would like to alert you of before you leave, though your mother thinks I shouldn't tell you. First things first, you know that I work as an Auror, and your mother works in the Department of Mysteries. This means that there are many things that we may not even tell each other. But there is a greater cause that unites us. It has been several years now that the Wizarding world is no longer safe. Knowing you, you're an intelligent boy, you must have heard bribes of what's going on."

"You mean about Lord Vold whats his name? "

"Lord Voldemort yes. For the past 7 years, he has been gathering followers. He has recruited some of the most gifted and darkest wizards and has used their magic to inspire fear and for a dreadful cause. He calls it the 'natural selection' or the 'purification of wizardry'. The people that meet in this house are attempting to set up an adverse grouping of wizards, seeking to find his location, his followers and prevent his demonic intentions from taking form. It puts our lives in danger. A risk that we are willing to take for you younger wizards.

Now James, what I have just told you is confidential and potentially dangerous information."

James saw his mother's face contort with worry and fear.

"I am telling you this for a reason James. You are gifted and strong willed but you often show lack of responsibility and rely on impulses which put you and your friends in danger. But beyond that, I trust you. I have seen you grow to become a strong man. What I want you to understand is that nothing is given in this unsafe world and we must fight for what we understand to be good. Be cautious and take care of your friends. Your mother and I love you with all of our heart."

"Dad, James said with worry, why are you telling me this? Why now?"

His father looked at him with sad eyes and a grim expression. "Because the time may come where you will need to be brave. Do not be afraid. We think it better for you to be forewarned."

His face lightened, "Warnings are fastidious. Be cautious but enjoy yourself James. Enjoy your last year at Hogwarts. You have great friends and apparently an enchanting girl still resisting your charm. Lily right? I've heard many good things about her. You know, a woman needs to be deserved. Respect her. Good luck kid! We'll see you for Christmas." He said with a grin.

James mustered up his strength to smile back "Sure, no worries pops! I'll be as great as I usually am. Ok, well gotta go pack. I'll catch you two later" He attempted to say lightly and hugged his mother, perhaps a bit longer than he would usually have.

He trudged up the stairs to his room and locked the doors, hoping that Sirius would keep busy for a little while. He started wondering: what was that about? Are they going somewhere? After all, they just said their missions were dangerous. He shrugged the thought aside, telling himself that they were parents, and parents always get a bit worked up and worried and that maybe he'd try to be a little bit less reckless this year because it was true that he had a way of leaving a trail of havoc behind him wherever he went.


	3. Chapter 3: All aboard!

**Chapter 3 : All aboard !**

'MATE !!!' James cried across the platform to no one in particular. He grinned then ran, broke into a halt and then nonchalantly leaned against the pillar between platform 9 and 10 in Kings Cross and through one of his charming smiles and waved to the muggles watched before vanishing into the wall of stone.

Sirius was roaring with laughter while Remus rolled his eyes. Then they both broke into a run before disappearing as well.

Lily watched Potter as he put on his show. She let out an exasperated sigh then caught the terrified and awed stare of a little girl with mousy long hair. Obviously a first year, thought Lilly. Poor girl, honestly what a first impression of Hogwarts Potter gave. She walked over to the little girl and asked her gently. "Hey sweetie, what's your name. I'm Lily Evans, I'll be taking care of you guys this year." The little girl timidly said "Nymphadora." Then she bit her nails as if hesitating before blurting out "but please don't call me that, I don't like my name, can you call me Tonks?" Lily smiled gently and laughed softly, "Of course Tonks. Don't be afraid, if you want I'll walk you to the platform." She nodded her head. Her parents behind her smiled gently and kissed her goodbye before letting her walk off with Lily. Lily held her hand and steered both of their carts carefully.

Passing through the barrier they found themselves on platform 9 and ¾ where everyone was joyously reuniting with their friends after months of separation.

'EVANS!' she heard someone screamed her name. 'Oh for heaven's sake, she thought, spare me a minute'. Potter ran up, grinned than passed his hand through his hair, tousling it, obviously thinking it was sexy. 'Hey who's this beautiful little lady Evans, your little sister? Better be careful, she might just steal my heart away if you don't take it for yourself soon' James said. Nymphadora blushed, her hair shortening and growing as red as her cheeks in less than a second. Both James and Lily stared at her wondrously for a minute before Lily exited her daze and shot James a don't-you-have-someone-else-to-bother look before taking Tonks to her carriage. As she left the girl on the step of the train she heard 'WHO'S THE SEXY REDHEAD FORGETTING HER FRIENDS?' above the noise and hassle in the station. Lily jumped around grinning hugely.

'NORY, get your ass over here so that I can see you beautiful face!' she screamed back. The tall blond broke into a run, visibly scaring most of the people in her way. She seemed to be getting ready to pounce on Lily so Lily just dove to her right. 'Awww! You're no fun Lils! I almost fell,' Norylin happily said.

"So how's the hottie, Pierre, did you get him heartbreaker?" Lily asked.

"Yeah…but he was pretty boring. His cousin was better…" she answered laughing.

"Typical…So wheres our choco-fiend Cass?"

"I think I spotted her talking to Lupin. Hey do you know what's going on there?"

"Yeah…seems she's got a big crush! Haha, too bad for her I'll be living with her boyfriend. I guess that means you'll just have to move in with us to keep an eye on him because you know no one can resist me." Lily joked.

"You mean Remus got Head Boy? Pfff…So surprising, what suspense!" Norilyn said sarcastically.

The time of departure was approaching dangerously so the girls got their stuff on the train resolving themselves to find the missing member of their trio in the train. They caught her soon enough standing alongside the Marauders.

"God, you'd think she'd spare us a bit. I really do not need to see Potter at the moment." Lily looked at the group with apprehension getting ready for her response to the inevitable question.

"LILY, NOR!!! Get over here!" they heard Cassandra shout before they started to head over.

James was talking to Remus about how to announce to the girls that he was Head Boy while Sirius was teasing Cassy about her height. "I could eat my dinner off the top of your head you're so tiny". He instantly regretted that when she replied "Yeah, but my height has its advantages such as this" and she demonstrated her point by placing a well applied mild punch in his groins, scaring him more than hurting him. James smiled. What a charmer that Sirius.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw Lily and Nory approaching. Lily looked stunning. She had that slight tan and wore no make-up. James, who previously had been attracted to women who worked hard for their beauty admired Lily's _naturale_. He woke up from his daze with Sirius elbowing him "Hey Prongs, he whispered, she's simmering, she's boiling, she's HOT!" "I know", answered James breathlessly, "No not Evans, you lovesick stag, I'm talking bout Nory!"

He jumped past James and placed himself in front of Nory. "Hey Raven! What happened this summer, you been working out?' he said with a sloppy grin. Nory blushed before playfully giving him a little hug. Presposterous, thought Lily, my two best friends fraternising with the enemy!

'Hey Evans, so when's our first date?' said Potter, not fooling anyone and knowing exactly what to expect.

'The day dragons grow feathers big boy…you know what that means or should I spell it out for you? N.E.V.E.R.!" she responded before continuing "Hey guys, ok, well let's get serious, Remus, we have to go change then brief the prefects about rounds and what happens after the Sorting." She was happy that it was Remus that was going to be patrolling with her. Besides the fact his friends were arrogant prats, he was actually decent. A smart guy.

She noticed the Marauders all looking at each other, Peter looking worried, Remus staring at his feet, Sirius looking like he was going to soil himself if he continued surpressing his laughter and Potter looking surprisingly uneasy.

"Well Remus…can we get our act together?"

"Um, well Lily, he answered, it's not that I wouldn't love to keep you company but I'm afraid that's not my responsibility."

"What? You're not Head Boy? Does that mean that Longbottom got the job? Wow, I didn't expect that, well where is he then?"

"It's not Longbottom Lily", James said softly.

"Don't call me Lily, Potter, she snarled, and stop waisting my time. Who's Head Boy then?" she snapped impatiently.

"If you kiss him he'll tell you", Sirius said, now bursting into fits of laughter.

Lily stormed off impatiently thinking she didn't have the time to waist on them. They were still as immature though she was surprised by Potter's 'shyness'? Well, she didn't want to spend time wondering, she had too many things to organise before they arrived on school grounds. She headed to the Head Boy and Girl coach and sat down taking out the charts she had prepared for the meeting with the prefects. She heard bustling outside the compartment door so she stuck her head out. There was Malfoy with his girlfriend Narcissa and her evil sister Bella accompanied by Avery and Severus crowded around something. She approached them cautiously with her wand out. She knew that lot too well. Those Slytherins always looking to cause mayhem and fear amongst the student body. Surely enough they were gathered around Tonks and another scared first year boy obviously bullying them.

"Leave them alone Malfoy. You and your lot better get back to your carriage and fast before I start the year off by knocking off Slytherin points and Lord knows I'm dying to do just that!" she cried out, diverting their attention and letting the trembling first years slip away.

Malfoy menacingly advanced with Snape trying to hold him back whispering 'Malfoy, come on, leave her alone, don't want to start the year getting too much attention, it'll stop our plans.' But Malfoy continued walking towards Lily trying to stare her down with his wand out. "You better not get in my way mudblood." Lily shuddered, anger rising steadily through her body, "I could do whatever I want with you right now, no one else here has your back. I pity you. You shouldn't even be here. And you dare call yourself a witch" he said his eyes gleaming with contempt and hatred.

"Step away Malfoy, or do you want a taste of my magic, blondie? You touch Evans and I promise you and your lot will end up deeply regretting it." Lily heard a voice dangerously shout behind them. They Slytherins turned around revealing Potter looking infuriated.

"What you going to do Potter. Sprout flowers with your wand?" Malfoy smirked.

"Yeah, he'll do just that after we transform you into the flower pots for them you bunch of morons", she heard Sirius shout as he strolled towards Potter. The Marauders stood there side by side, grinning and looking unabashed. Lily had to admit that they did emit a rather dashing aura of self-confidence when they were together.

Narcissa touched Malfoy's arm and shakily said. "We aren't looking for trouble. Stay out of our way" and then started walking off with the others following her giving shoves as they walked past, Bellatrix cackling.

Lily thought she heard Potter say, "Strut if you wish Malfoy, but I doubt you'll be looking so good after our first Quidditch game. I'm surprised you even have the guts to enter the pitch again after that absolutely astounding defeat we imposed on you last year." Malfoy snarled before replying. "Watch your back Potter, a moment off guard and you'll be wishing you were dead after I'm through with you."

After the lot had gone, James shook his head looking rather gloomy while the other boys were cheering and laughing talking about how those gits were almost wetting their pants.

"What are you doing here? This is the Heads carriage, you shouldn't be here guys" Lily stated, though one could detect gratitude in her voice. Black picked up Potter and holding him like a trophy announce, "Well Lady Evans, we are here to accompany and loyally guard our Big Head Boy! All hail Prongs, prince of Hogwarts!"

Lily stood there in shock. At first she thought it was a joke then she saw the uncertain glance Potter was throwing her, a timid and shy look she was unaccustomed to when it came from him. And then it hit her. Her worst nightmare. Potter was Head Boy. She was going to have to live with him for an entire year.

"Damn it, she said, at least I know now that the saying 'No good deed goes unpunished is true now.' So Potter, I'm stuck with you, is this true?"

He regained him composure and grinned, "Well as Padfoot here so elegantly put it LADY EVANS…seems I'm going to have all the time in the world to convince you to go on that date huh?" he said, winking. A second later, when the door of the carriage slammed itself in his face he knew that he had said the wrong thing. He turned towards Sirius, looking for help or advice but all he got was a shrug in return. "You're on your own mate, she's feisty that one." Black said before walking away with Lupin and Pettigrew.

James approached the door and slowly opened it. He wanted to say the right thing so bad, but no matter how much he tried, with Evans it was always the wrong thing. He wanted to hold her, to be able to look into those beautiful emerald eyes without fearing that she was going to smite him with the contempt again. He wanted to care for her, protect her. He wanted to say he was sorry, though he wasn't sure for what. He was totally unaccustomed to this situation. With the other girls it was so easy. He didn"t even have to do anything in particular and they looked at him adoringly. With Lily it was different. He felt like a child again, as if he was learning how to walk and kept stumbling upon objects and furniture, hurting himself. Expect this pain was much worse than physical pain. He couldn't control his feelings, and he knew that only Lily could soothe that pain but she kept doing the opposite.

Lily sat in the carriage, her head between her hands trying to gather her thoughts. What had just happened out there? Again, Potter had come to her rescue, not that she needed it. It was like when Sev had called her a mudblood in front of everyone and Potter had taken her defence. She didn't know what to think. She didn't like Potter, nothing had changed on that front, but when he did things like that she felt as if, maybe he wasn't playing one of his games. The tremor of rage she had heard in his voice when he was threatening Malfoy was unmistakable. He had been very angry. Lily shook her head. She couldn't think about Potter's feelings right now, she'd get back to that later. If he cared than she might have to be easier with him. Lily wasn't a bitch, she hated the way Potter went about things but it wasn't in her nature to hurt people. Nonetheless, she thought about what he said about getting one entire year to harass her and she felt the anger rush through her again. How the hell was she going to deal with this?

James opened the door. He saw Lily visible shaking with anger, or god know what. He sat down across her and slowly took out his badge and propped it on his knee, waiting for her to say something. After an awkward silence, James said softly, "You know Lily, um, I'm sorry, Evans… If you really can't bare the idea of having to live with me and patrolling with me then, I'm not sure if Dumbledore would agree, but if you feel better off. God, he thought, why aren't the words coming out in a normal sentence!? Well, Lily, I mean Evans, you can ask him to take my badge and give it to someone else. Moony is probably better for the job anyway."

She looked up and saw him fumbling with his words. He was serious. He was willing to give up his position of authority just to make her more at ease. Surprisingly mature she thought. Then she mentally hit herself. Never would she let it be said that Potter had been more mature than her. She stood up, opened the door and just stayed there for a minute before saying, "Well, what are you waiting for, we have a meeting to conduct!" She saw him grin hugely as he got up and followed her.

One hour later, they returned to their carriage and sprawled themselves on the couches laughing hysterically.

"Hey did you see Rogue's face when I told him that there was a 2 hour earlier curfew on the Slytherins?" James said

"Yeah I know, and you should have seen the way Stella was staring at you the entire way through Potter. You could get her to do our rounds sooo easily!" Lily replied grinning, thinking of how pathetic Stella had been, giggling at all of Potter's jokes.

They sat there laughing and then Lily asked, without thinking for a second, "Do they always fall that easily for you Potter?" She saw him stop laughing and saw his face twist into a sad smile. She instantly regretted her question. "Sadly enough, not always" he answered honestly, looking her in the eyes.

Then Lily gathered her courage, knowing if she hurt him now he would heal more easily after. "Potter, let's set the cards straight. We've never really been friends, you barely know me. I don't really know you. Give this whole 'Lily can I have a date?' thing a rest or your going to drive me barking mad. It's easy for you to get a girl, can't you get one that's nice and then leave me alone for a bit. I mean, it's probably the only way for us to be civil with one another, and heaven know we're going to have to try if we're going to be living together for an entire year."

She saw the pained look on his face and then she turned around feeling relieved yet awful. She took out her robes from her bags then went out into the corridor, magically enhanced her voice and said "Attention students, we will shortly be arriving on school grounds. Please get changed into your school robes. First years, upon arrival, you will be greeted by our gamekeeper Hagrid and will be escorted to the school by boat. Once in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses."

James did a swrirl with his wand then placed it near his throat and let his voice boom as he said in turn. "This is your Head Boy James Potter, the brilliant Quidditch player, that you will all learn to admire and love. That is, except for your Head Girl Evelyn Evans who apparently knows better. Yeah so, for more information, go looking for the tallest gits you can find and generally if they tower over you it means that they're not first years, so they probably will be able to answer your questions. Oh and if they tell you that there are giant squids in the water that feed on first year flesh, it's true. Just kidding! On another note, I'm missing three Marauders and demand that they show up immediately along with the two charming girls they are probably harassing right now. That means you Nory and Cass."

Lily playfully hit him, thinking he had taken her harsh words much better than she expected. Either that or he was an amazing actor.

James stood there, his face impassive but his heart drowning in tears thinking, 'How can someone break a heart over and over again?'


End file.
